tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Boomer
Boomer *'Affiliation': Star Fleet (Former) Z Stacks (Former) *'Type': Harbour Tug (Before, top) House Boat *'Livery': Orange Boomer was found floating adrift in the estuary in the episode Jinxed, by the Star tugs Ten Cents and Sunshine where he revealed he was a jinx, which Ten Cents was very skeptical about. After many incidents including sinking and his engine failing then catching fire, just to name a few, Ten Cents finally believed that he had a bad luck streak. After he was repaired at Lucky's Yard, Captain Star decided that Boomer was to become a house boat, he now resides at an upriver jetty, "Dun Tuggin" where he can relax all day, and the jinx has finally left him. Bio Boomer was originally called Captain Harry, after his name was changed to Boomer, that was when the problem began. Boomer was the only tug except from the initial seven to become a Star Tug during the series, even if it was only for a very short period. He also was a Z-Stack for a brief time, when he helped Zip and Zug pull some munitions, but after the barge exploded Captain Zero got rid of him. He can be seen towing barges in the background of the episode "Up River"; with this exception he was never featured in the series again. Boomer speaks with a Irish accent. According to sources, Boomer is voiced by British actor Lee Cornes of the show Grange Hill; Cornes also provided the voices of Grampus, Billy Shoepack and The Coast Guard. In Salty's Lighthouse he appeared in two episodes, in which he experienced two very different adventures; in one episode he lost his 'bad luck' by successfully towing the schooner, and in the other one, he failed as in the original TUGS, and then became a 'vacation boat' in a story Ten Cents told to Zug. In these stories he was voiced by two different voice actors. First, Scott McNeil and then Brad Swaile. Like Hercules and Warrior, Boomer is one of the few tugs to have hair visible beneath his hat. Boomer's history reflects the naval superstition that changing the name of a ship invokes bad-luck. His name in naval and military slang is the nickname for submarines armed with ballistic missiles/nuclear ICBMs - though it's highly improbable that Boomer has any connection to nuclear weapons (having predated their invention by two decades) it can safely be said that he had a similarly intense impact on the tugs of Bigg City Port. Appearances *Jinxed *Up River (Cameo) Trivia * Boomer's original name was Captain Harry. * Boomer's model was made from Sea Rogue's Uncle. * Boomer made an Appearance in Up River, although he was retired at that time. Voice Actors *Lee Cornes (TUGS) *Scott McNeil and Brad Swaile (Salty's Lighthouse) Gallery Image:JinxedHeader.JPG|Boomer in the estuary Image:Boomer-1-.jpg|Boomer as a tugboat Image:Boomers last encounter.png Image:BoomerJinxed2.png Image:Boomerhouse-1-.jpg|Boomer as a houseboat Image:Boomer.png Image:Boomer 2.jpg Image:Boomer 3.jpg|Boomer sinks upon the sunken garbage barge BoomerUpRiver.png|Boomer in Up River Boomer&Schooner.png|Boomer and the schooner FIRETUGTCSUNSHINESCHOONERBOOMER.png UnluckyTug15.PNG UnluckyTug12.PNG|Boomer working for the Z-Stacks UnluckyTug9.PNG UnluckyTug7.PNG UnluckTug11.PNG UnluckTug10.PNG UnluckTug6.PNG UnluckTug5.PNG Category:Harbour Tugs Category:Tugboats Category:Characters